


If Times Go By, Will It Go Away

by IliveSoILove23



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Arguing, But he doesn't love you back, But then requited, F/M, Fighting, Getting Together, Help, I don't know what to tag this as, I'm Sorry, Mutual Pining, Pining, There's not a happy ending, They're still idols but it's not said, Unrequited Love, You're in love with Sehun, and I'm sorry, at first, too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IliveSoILove23/pseuds/IliveSoILove23
Summary: She's basically a taken woman. Yet he loves her anyway. You love him.It's complicated.





	If Times Go By, Will It Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> I have several One shots and ficlets I need to finish. But this drabble came about a couple weeks ago while conversing with Rennie. I haven't fully gotten into Exo yet so it was super hard to write for them. So if I didn't do them justice I'm so sorry. i hope you like it.

“Mia I’m serious here!” You hear him plead with your best friend. He’s quite literally on his knees with his hands clasped together in front of him. He’s pleading with your best friend and it breaks your heart to hear it. Not that him pleading with her to “just give me a chance! I like you and want to get to know you better.” Would break your heart in the normal way someone pleading would. No, this breaks your heart because you like him. You’re in love with him to be honest. And you thought that he reciprocated your feelings. Turns out you were wrong, dead wrong.

 

And why wouldn’t he be into her? Your short blonde haired friend with beautiful green eyes and dimples on top of her adorable chubby cheeks when she smiles. She was happiness personified, always cracking jokes and puns and was just all around a mood maker, _your_ mood maker. And she was already dating his friend—well maybe not dating but they were skirting around each other. It was only a matter of time before they did start to date.

 

Apparently the invisible claim his older friend had on yours meant nothing to Sehun.

 

Your friend sucks in a breath through her teeth. She doesn’t spare you a glance when she starts talking, although you wish she would. You need some comfort. She wasn’t usually one to go behind someone’s back like that. You had faith that she wouldn’t be one of those people that messed around with someone knowing full well that their friend had feelings for them. But you had went through that before with a friend and you had been weary about letting your friends around your crushes ever since.

 

“Honey no.” She shocks you by responding. “This ain’t it.” She makes a fluttering gesturing over her body. Finally she looks at you and gives you a blinding smile before she’s out the door behind her.

 

Her reaction makes you giddy. You knew she could be trusted, you guys had been friends for over fifteen years now after all, but this proved it.

 

Sehun hangs his head and sighs. You long to comfort him, you really do. But he just asked out your friend right in front of you. “Well that was humiliating for you.” You tease from your perch on the couch. It gives you pleasure to see him jump in surprise after your voice. Serves him right.

 

He nervously laughs and stands up. “I guess I deserve you saying that.” He walks over and plops down on the couch with a huge sigh. “I thought I had a shot y/n.” He says. “I mean her and Kyungsoo aren’t actually together yet. Why would she turn me down?”

 

“It may come as a shock to you but not everyone you meet is head over heels for you.” _No that’s just me_ , you think. He shakes his head.

 

“Well I know that y/n. I just…” he trails off with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. “Don’t I deserve love?” He questions you and you want to scream at him. “Why do the one’s I fall for not like me back?” Maybe because you’re going after people who are on the cusp of being in a relationship, you think. It was a weird thing he did falling for people just about to be in a relationship. It was almost like he wanted to help the couples get together. Apparently that wasn’t the case. He genuinely fell for these people.

 

_Poor guy._

 

It was like cupid just kept messing with him, shooting his arrows at him at the most inconvenient times. Like now for example. You knew for a fact that Kyungsoo was just about to get the courage to ask your friend out on a date.

 

Of course cupid was the one that shot the arrow at you too, making you fall for someone who didn’t love you back. Someone who would probably never love you back. And you had already come to terms with the fact, you had.

 

“What the hell?!” A voice called from the other room. Ah, yes of course your friend would immediately tell him. You smile at the thought of what the short man with the evil eyes was going to do to his youngest friend.  Not seconds later the male bursts through the door, the tallest member of the friend group right behind him followed by your friend.

 

The three make quite the sight. The shortest male, followed by tallest and the shortest one out of everyone. Your friend has a sly smile on her face, dimples on display and her hands behind her back. The man in front of her, Chanyeol, has a stern yet exasperated look on his face. He’s been through this before, Sehun has Don’t this kind of thing quite a few times.

 

It’s Kyungsoo, or D.O as he likes to be called, that is the scariest of the two. There was just something… creepy and evil about the look he was giving the youngest—his normal stare without glasses really. Maybe it was the furrowed brow and narrowed eyes staring at you through the top of his eyes. His normally wide big eyes now narrowed in annoyance and rage. He actually has problems with his vision, which is why he always looks so creepy when in reality he’s just trying see. Mia calls him her “blind baby.” You swear she’s the only one that’s not scared of him. He can be quite mean when he wants to be.

 

“Hey guys what’s up?” You question. “Did you come to hang? I’m sure we can find something to do.” You say with a smile to which Mia is the only one who responds.

 

“Oh yes babe, scoot over.” She smiles again at you and makes her way over to sit beside you. She sighs dreamily and puts her head on your shoulder. “I wonder what my blind baby is going to do.” She wonders after she has firmly grasped you hand in both of hers.

 

“He’s not yours Mia.” You remind her and she lifts her head to glare at you. “…Yet.” You add with a nervous smile and she smiles again at you and rests her head back on you without a word. She’s so smiley lately, you ponder the reason for her good mood.

 

“Why would you ask out my girl?!” The short male demands, his fists balled up by his sides. The question surprises only the girl it was talking about. Kyungsoo would be surprised if he wasn’t too focused on his anger.

 

The maknae hums. “She’s not your girl Kyungsoo.” He replies. Your friend and Kyungsoo both pout at the statement made by the younger male. Your friend makes a sound of indignation but it goes ignored.

 

The two argue for a couple minutes, Sehun remaining relatively calm and looks like he rather enjoys rileing the older male up like he is. Which actually isn’t far off from the truth, although he should really know better than that by now. His nickname wasn’t “Savage soo” for nothing.

 

The argument gets more and more heated. A particularly mean comment made by the youngest has you gasping and laying your head on top of Mia’s. She squeezes your arm but doesn’t say anything, too engrossed in the showdown happening in front of you two. You feel as if you’re at the movies. The only thing missing is the popcorn.

 

“Hey why don’t we go get something to snack on?” Chanyeol scratches his head and looks at you two from his spot on the arm of the couch. “They’re probably going to be arguing for awhile and as entertaining as this is I think they need a little privacy.” He’s right, you two know he is but you don’t want to miss anything. “Please?” He pleads with you, throwing on his best puppy dog face and curse him and his adorable face. How could you say no to that face? You just cant. But you can’t just give in so quickly, this is you after all.

 

“I don’t know…” You trail off looking between him and the fight. “I think it’s just getting good.” You tease. “Maybe they like having an audience.”

 

 

“I could go for something to eat.” Mia ruins your fun by saying. She stretches her head back to look at you. “We should probably let them work this out. It doesn’t concern us.” Your best friend is no fun. Also foolish, they’re literally fighting about her.

 

You give in quicker than you wanted, internally pouting about it. You can’t help it, they ganged up on you. Yeah, that’s your excuse. “Fine but only if we make popcorn.” You demand gently pushing Mia’s head away from your body so you can stand up. Stretching your arms above your head and arching back. You let out a moan and notice Chanyeol watching out of the corner of your eye. Huh.

 

Mia quickly stands and grabs your wrist in her small chubby hands. Seriously how are her hands even adorable? It wasn’t fair. She pulls you out the door stationed by the big gray couch and Chanyeol follows a hand lightly on your back in guidance. Through the doorway is the kitchen, The light from the Range hood that hung above the stove illuminating the kitchen and parts of the living room in and orange-ish yellow hue. The clock on the stove has not been set yet, but the one on the microwave reads an hour in the late evening.

 

You love their kitchen, the one all of the boys share—all nine of them. Currently there are only three boys home. The rest are either with their families back home or with their girlfriends. You’re not sure why the tall man and youngest are hanging back, but you know for sure that Kyungsoo hangs back during this break to spend time with your friend.

 

Gosh you wish they would put everyone out of their misery and just date already.

 

“So are you set on popcorn or can we make something different?” Your friend lets go of you and makes her way to the pantry to the look inside. “Because I have a craving for noodles but ultimately it’s up to my babe y/n.” She says with a hand tapping her chin in thought.

 

“Um…” You answer oh so eloquently. “What kind of noodles?” You squint your eyes at her. She turns around and smiles at you playfully while shaking her head.

 

“Why ramen of course.” She replies.

 

“Then ramen it is.”

 

“Coolio.” She says and turns back around in search. You take a seat on the bar stool that sits at the counter while Chanyeol stands beside you.

 

“So how long do you think they’ll be at it?”

 

“Well,” He starts with a sigh at your question. “Normally their arguments don’t last this long unless one of them feels very strongly about the subject.” He gives you an apologetic look. “So there’s really no telling how long they’ll be.”

 

Mia hums at this, eyes focused on the pot on the stove. She’s clutching three red packages tightly in her hands. You can see her profile from where you sit. Her lips are pursed in thought and you wonder what she’s thinking. “Why does she look so glum?” Chanyeol leans his top half on the counter. “She’s got two guys fighting over her, isn’t that like every girl’s dream?”

 

You open your mouth to retort when she turns around and glares at him. “It’s not my dream!” She seethes at him and bares her teeth the ramen crunches under her hands but she doesn’t notice. You do though, you liked yours uncruched. The audacity. “I only want one guy.” She grits out.

 

He stands up straight at that and holds his hands up defense and surrender. “I’m sorry Mia.” He apologizes. “I didn’t realize.”

 

“Gosh Channie don’t you know anything about my babe?” You lightly punch his arm. It effectively works in lighting the mood, him throwing you a smile and her turning her around  and making a noise of indignation.  It’s quiet in the kitchen, the sound of arguing acting as background music to your friend cooking.

 

She finishes quickly ushers you and Chanyeol over to get your food once she’s gotten hers. When all portions are dealt out you eat in silence.  If you strain you can hear what’s being said. You really shouldn’t eavesdrop but it’s so tempting.

 

The day hadn’t went like you thought it would. Of course you didn’t really know how the day would go in the first place but this was not something you could ever think would happen. The guy you’re in love with confessing his feelings to your best friend. Now you know how Jacob felt when Bella went back to Edward. Curse Mia for making you watch the movies and read the books.

 

You wonder who would win in an actual fight between the two. Maybe it was your biasness talking, but your money was on Sehun. Yeah Kyungsoo had the stare of death, but Sehun was big and beefy in comparison. He’s  six feet tall and Kyungsoo stands at a mere five foot eight, he looks like a shrimp when they stand next to each other. Sehun could stand at one end of the room and make one of those sweeping kicking motion and just take Kyungsoo down. Then again you guess it would depend on what was within Kyungsoo’s grasp.

 

“Kyungsoo isn’t going to hurt him too bad is he?” Mia asks timidly. Her bowl sits empty in front of her. She’s got her hands clasped together and for the first time since this all started she looks worried. “I may not be in love with the kid but I do love him like a brother. I don’t want to see him hurt.”

 

Chanyeol snorts. “Nah he’ll be fine.” He says around a mouthful. He swallows before continuing. “It won’t escalate to that. Don’t worry.”

 

“But should someone check on them?” She asks.

 

“Chanyeol will.” You volunteer him. He looks at you in betrayal.

 

He whines at glances back and forth between the two of you. “Do I have to? Kyungsoo may be short but he is scary! I’ll get hurt, do you want your Channie to be hurt?” He pouts.

 

Mia giggles and shakes her head. “I’m not going. They’ll just start arguing even more.”

 

“Well I’m not going to do it!” You say when they both look at you. “It’s none of my business and I have no desire to get in the middle of it.” You and Mia both look at Chanyeol.

 

“Fine but if I get hurt it’s your fault.” He points between the two of you while standing up. He makes sure to put his empty bowl in the sink and trudges to the doorway. Taking one more look back at you two with a pleading face, only to be silently shooed out the door. He turns back around and takes a deep breath before walking through the doorway.

 

 You can hear his deep voice overlapping the two bickering males. The three voices talk a while before they quieter and quieter. It was almost as if he had moved the two out of the living room and into a separate room. It was possible. Off the side of the living room were five bedrooms with a bathroom in the middle.

 

You and Mia slept over so much you might as well be roomates, except there was no room for you guys half the time. There were five rooms and nine people living there, they were all paired up except for the lucky one who got a room to himself. Half the time you two slept on blow up mattresses in the living room. Sometimes Chanyeol convinced Baekhyun to sleep in the living room and you two shared his bed. That was on the days when Baekhyun was acting bratty, which was pretty much everyday so it usually worked out well for you guys.

 

A few minutes later Chanyeol popped his head in the kitchen to let you guys know it was safe to head back into the living room. You two put your bowls in the sink and make your way back to the living room. Chanyeol explains to you both that he made the arguing pair—who are still arguing by the way, you can faintly hear them a few rooms down—leave the room and take their arguments to a more private setting.

 

He’s the one who settles on the couch first, saddled right up against the left armrest with his feet propped up on the coffee table. With a characteristic groan you flop onto the center of the couch, arms outstretched and legs shooting up in the air before crashing onto the ground. Your exhaustion with the day’s revelations rears its head for the moment. Chanyeol turns their big screen tv on when Mia settles down against the right armrest. She’s turned towards you with her feet in your lap. Her head rests against the back of the couch. Her chubby cheek smashed right up against the gray material making it look as if she’s pouting.   

 

 

Chanyeol’s attention is on some old comedy movie so he doesn’t see the faces you and Mia make at each other. You think back to the day you two met. It was sixth grade math class. No, it was English. No, Social Studies. Okay you had practically every class together so it was really a matter of time before you interacted. And when you were partnered together for a project in English you started talking. As it turned out you two had a lot in common. And you’ve been friends ever since. You’ve had your ups and downs, but what friendship didn’t?

 

She smiles at you just then, and you’re reminded of how much she means to you. You loved her like a soulmate—platonic of course. You’re happy for her existence, without her life would be lonely. She brought something to your life that no one else could. You give her a smile in response, grateful for her presence in your life.

 

Sighing again you turn your head towards the television, thoughts going blank as you find yourself paying attention.

 

Halfway through the urge hits you. “Hey I’m going to use the bathroom.” You tell the two. They just nod, paying too much attention to the tv. You Stand up and walk down the hallway to the bathroom.

 

After you’ve washed and dried your hands you take your exit and make your way down the hall. The bedroom right before the living room’s door is ajar you notice. It’s Chanyeol’s room and usually he keeps the door closed at all times. It has you curious, maybe the two bickering males are in there.

 

Your suspicions are proved correct when you hear Sehun speaking. “If she wont ever be mine then kill my hope and take her already!” You peek in the crack of the door. Sehun is on his knees in front of a standing Kyungsoo. You can make out tears in his eyes and see the tear tracks down his cheeks. “Don’t keep letting me live with the false hope that we could ever be together.” He’s pleading with him, head bowing in submission and hurts your heart all over again.

 

_He really does love her_ , you think. _Huh_.

 

To see someone usually so calm and collected literally on his knees breaking down right in front of you did something to you. Before you can be caught though you back away from the door. You can’t explain this feeling in your chest. It’s tightening, constricting your heart like it’s being squeezed by a vice-like grip. Tears threaten to fall from your eyes and you feel as if you’ve just been delivered the news that your goldfish had died.

 

It shouldn’t be so surprising for you to hear this information. You had heard it before when Sehun had asked Mia out but this somehow solidified it for you. He really did love her, there was no hope for you at all.

 

It sucked. To want and hope and fucking pray for something so bad and think you’re actually going to get it, only to have the rug ripped out from underneath.

 

You didn’t hear Kyungsoo’s response through the ringing in your ears, but you figured their fight might have been just about over. Wiping your eyes you take a deep breath to school your features before walking into the living room. Chanyeol and Mia haven’t moved from their spots, so you should be safe.

 

Chanyeol looks over at you first and you try to give him a smile. He sees through it though as he does with everybody. He doesn’t say anything only gives you a look. Maybe meaning that you would talk later, you didn’t know.

 

You were right though. After you’ve gotten comfortable on the couch Kyungsoo bursts out of the door and into the living room. He’s panting and his fists are clenched hanging by his sides. Sehun is behind him but he keeps his head down. You long to comfort him. He looks so down behind the mask that he’s put back on.

 

“Mia will you go out with me?” Kyungsoo asks your friend. She sits up straight and smiles at him. He smiles back immediately and waits for her answer.

 

“Of course.” She stands up and walks over to him, throwing her arms around him in a hug. It’s an intimate and happy moment. They’re in their world now. Whispering words against each other’s necks. And you’re happy for them, you really are. They’re good for each other. And they’re in love, you guess.

 

It’s a happy occasion but looking at Sehun’s face you remain heartbroken. You’re too distracted by the scene in front of you to notice Chanyeol’s eyes on you. And ass the scene unfolds in front of you two he silently puts his arm around your shoulder and brings your body against him in a side-way’s hug. It’s comforting and feels right.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Your friend and Kyungsoo had started dating after that and have become even more close than they were before. They were disgusting  really, in a good way though. You had never seen your friend so happy before and for that you were happy as well.

 

After that day you had started to see Chanyeol in a whole new light. You two had been friends before, but it was more like acquaintances. Now, you guys were flirty and touchy and you really liked him. You could see yourself with him, being all cute and shit like Kyungsoo and Mia. And you wanted that, you wanted to be together with him like they were. You had share the same feelings for each other you were positive. And you were sure that eventually you two would be together.

 

The only problem? You still had feelings for Sehun, strong feelings. You’ve been trying to get over him, you really have. Some days you were sure you were finally over him. Until he did something that made you think “oh yeah, I still love you.” So here you were in a triangle.

 

Triangle’s aren’t so bad. There are a lot of great things that are triangles. The pyramids for example. Some roofs were in the shape of a triangle.

 

Okay the love triangle sucked but what were you going to do?

 

Here you were, sitting in their living room by yourself watching tv, being bored. The boys were all doing their own thing outside of the dorm, what it was you didn’t know. Even Mia was busy, granted she was on a date with Kyungsoo but still. They left you alone, the bitches.

 

Sighing, you flopped your whole body onto the couch so that you were laying on it instead of just sitting like you were. You were so bored. Why did everybody have to be busy?

 

You thought about the situation you were in. If it wasn’t for your lingering feelings for the youngest you were sure that you would be in a relationship with Chanyeol. Curse him and his adorable face.

 

As if summoned by your thoughts, Sehun walks in the front door. He’s got his jacket on and a bag slung on his shoulder. You lift your head to look at him. “Hey.” You greet him. When you don’t get a response in return you shrug your shoulders and focus your attention back on the tv. Well then, I didn’t want to talk to you anyway, you think.

 

“Y/n,” He begins when he’s put his bag on the floor and jacket on its hanger. “Can I talk to you?”

 

“What are you doing right now?” You retort. “Because it looks a lot like talking.”

 

“Ha ha.”

 

“I try.” You smile. You suppose you should sit up, he looks serious. But you were so comfortable. You groan and sit up, patting the space next to you in invitation. He smiles and sits down.

 

There are no words for what seems like forever. You sit there, both pairs of eyes on the screen, without a word spoken. It’s rather awkward for you.

 

Maybe he’s just getting his thoughts in order.

 

He takes a deep breath before looking over at you. “Hi.” He says with a goofy smile.

 

With a giggle you utter out a, “Hey.” He was still so adorable. It made your heart flutter. But who came to your mind wasn’t Sehun but Chanyeol. Huh.

 

“We’ve known each other for awhile now.” He begins nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. He doesn’t look at you. “And in that amount of time I’ve grown to become very fond of you. Over the past few months I’ve come to really get to know you. And I know this sounds insincere considering my feelings for your friend. But I promise with all my heart that she’s not the one I want anymore.” At this he pauses. Your heart drops into your stomach at his words. He’s not going to say what you think he is. No way. Not now. Not when you’ve been trying so hard to get over him. Not when you have these feelings for Chanyeol. He breathes in deep and lifts head to look at you. “Y/n I’m in love with you.” He drops on you.

 

God dammit.

 

“You couldn’t have done this months ago?!” You shout at him. This can’t be happening. After all this time. “Listen Sehunnie,” You clasp one of his hands in both of yours. “I like you. I really really really really really like you. But I’ve spent all this time trying to get over you.” As you speak you come to the realization that you don’t like him the same way you used to. All the fuzzy feelings you had before are gone. “And I really like Chanyeol and maybe someday we’re going to be together.” Letting someone down is so hard. You don’t know what to say. How do you let someone you’ve had feelings for down before you don’t return those feelings as much as you used to? “So as much as it pains me to do this—and it really pains me to—I’m going to have to let you down. I’m really really sorry.”

 

His shoulders slump at your words. You feel so bad about this. He just wants to love  someone. It’s not his fault he keeps falling for people at the wrong time. “Maybe someday we can be together but today is not that day.” You smile ruefully at him and let go of his hand. You leave him there on the couch, grabbing your jacket and shoes in silence.

 

You have to find Chanyeol and tell him the news. This might not be the day that gets you two together but this revelation is something you can’t keep to yourself. Looking back one more time with your hand on the doorknob the feeling you have for Sehun isn’t the kind of love you felt before. He feels like a brother, a friend. This fills you with joy. But his mood doesn’t.

 

You hate to leave him like this but this is something you have to do.

 

“There will be someone you fall for that recriprocates your feelings. And they’ll be your greatest love. Don’t loose hope.” With these parting words you’re out the door. A piece of your heart remains behind, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it. Congratulations.


End file.
